Pastafarian
Pastafarianism, not to be confused with Pastafarian - an interacial half italian, half jamaican person, is the more common name for the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, is a religion whose followers believe that the Flying Spaghetti Monster created the universe. Subsects A few extremist Pastafarians (a specific group called Porfons and Tifrons) believe that the Flying Spaghetti Monster is not one being, but three, and that the Pasta, the Meatballs, and the Holy Sauce, as they are called, are separate beings. Other sects believed that Macaroni, and not Spaghetti, is the true form of the god of Pastafarianism. They refer to their creator as the Flying Macaroni Monster and they believe that the vision of the Flying Spaghetti Monster is corrupted by interference. Raviolis and Spaghetti-o's are not included. The various sects often argue over the singularity vs. trinity of their god as well as its true form. The best thing about pastafarianism? It is not only acceptable, but advisable, to be heavily sauced. It is also believed that the monster would take sacrifices that were given at the top of a mountain in Guam where the sacrifices given were only honey-dew and locusts. One of the central teachings of the Reformed Pastafarian Church is that 50 to 1 is balanced. There is no greater gift that parents can give their children than the gift of faith in Pastafariansim. To give this gift, the best and indeed most balanced education should have for every 50 hours of religious instruction, praising FSM, one hour of criticism of heathen and heretical faiths, some atheist and agnostic bashing should also take place. Then the children will grow into well rounded young adults and they will see the truth in the Pastafarian Gospel. The other belief is that airport security checks are immoral. The Lord your Flying Spaghetti Monster said when you are struck on the cheek you turn the other so that you may be struck on that one too if you are slapped you have to slapped again and if requested you must face another slap. There is no higher authority than the FSM Himself. So when someone wants to attack you, you must let him and do not prevent him in any way what-so-ever. Airport security checks are an insult to the FSM and His word. Another sect is the New York/New England Pastafarians For Fusilli, who are commited to the glorification of fusilli pasta, which they believe is the "One True Pasta". Only the corkscrew design of fusilli allows one to dodge the perils of living in the modern world. Also, the corkscrew was important to the original pirates to allow them to open their alcoholic beverages. Their leader, a Mexican known by his nickname "El Douche" organizes meetings to further the aims of this extreme sect. His real name is Dylan Juan-Carlo "Lundqvist" Jesus (pronounced he-SOOS) Esendra but goes by his nickname due to the extreme length of his name. They believe that macaroni is a gay pasta and is being touted as the "True Pasta" to undermine the ideals of the true Pastafatian faith. It's origins stem from occasional man-on-man incidents that were all too common aboard a sailing vessel in the early days of the religion. The Falsification of Pastafarianism There is a fundamental distinction between the way that Christian apologists approach proving a negative, and the way that atheists approach proving a negative. The distinction is that Christian apologists give good reasons to accept that something doesn’t exist or isn’t true, whereas atheist apologists will commit a fallacy known as an argument from ignorance. The atheist will say “If you can’t prove to my satisfaction that God exists, then I am justified in not believing.” It is an argument from ignorance to say that “X” does not exist because it hasn’t been proven to my satisfaction. However, Christian apologists will say, “We have good reasons to not accept your claim.” and then will proceed to give those reasons... ..It should be recognized that when the atheist is arguing for a deity in order to refute any type of theism, including Christianity, that the atheist is forsaking their own worldview for in favor of another. The presuppositions of Pastafarianism are inconsistent with the presuppositions of atheism. Since the arguments and objections that atheism brings to the table in regards to Christianity are not sufficient, it is necessary for atheists to posit something as absurd as a Flying Spaghetti Monster. Since the presuppositions of Pastafarianism are inconsistent with atheism, when they adopt this worldview to try to challenge the Special Revelation of Christianity, they are actually forsaking their own belief that no gods exist. If the arguments that atheists used against Christianity were so consistent, there would be no need for them to mention the Flying Spaghetti Monster. It seems that the atheists have not realized that if could successfully prove the existence of a Flying Spaghetti Monster, then atheism would be false. The Flying Spaghetti Monster undermines the entire atheist worldview." Learn more here: http://answersforhope.com/falsifying-flying-spaghetti-monster/ The Truth Behind Pastafarianism Or on the other hand it could be looked at as a form of argument known as reductio ad absurdum which has a long history of use by scientists, philosophers and mathematicians. It is of course wrong to say that "X" doesn't exist just because it hasn't been proven to exist, but that is not what Pastafarians are tying to say. What they are pointing out is that there is as much evidence for the Flying Spagetti Monster (FSM) as a means of creation as there is for any other form of deity based creation myth. So by claiming to believe in the FSM, atheists are not forsaking their own worldview for in favour of another, they are using a well established form of argument, reductio ad absurdum, and having a bit of fun with the absurdum part. As such the presuppositions of Pastafarianism and the reasons behind their use are indeed consistent with the presuppositions of atheism. See Also * Satan * The Baby Satan * Matrixism * Willy Wonka External Tubes * Pastafarian hometube